When the Fairy Bit the Tiger
by Chang-chang83
Summary: During the GMG arc: after Minerva Vs Lucy and Sting,Rogue Vs Gajeel, Natsu. Sting and Rogue are admitted to the medical rooms to be healed, where Lucy is also recovering. What happens when one starts bad mouthing the other? A little OOC and sentimental. Slight shipping: Rogue x Levy


_Hey there, this just popped into my head when I was reading the Fairy Tail manga and watching the anime. I really liked the rivalry between the guilds, it was planned out quite well. I felt my heartstrings pull when Minerva and Lucy were fighting, because she's such a good villain and a bitch. Anyways I've been playing around with the shippings:_

 _Lucy x Sting and Rogue x Levy. I know I know, Nalu and GaLe are good, I love them too, especially GaLe but I think Rogue and Levy are quite interesting as well, and I also love crack shippings :3 anyways this is just a small idea that I wanted to put out._

 _This happens during the GMG arc, just after Lucy fights Minerva, between Sting and Rogue's fight with Natsu and Gajeel. I know the events don't quite match up chronologically, but this is my spin on it._

 _Setting: Lucy has been taken to be healed up after her fight for Minerva. Sting and Rogue are also in the same room being treated after their match with Natsu and Gajeel. Levy will be there too, I know Elfman was also there in the manga too, but for this fiction it's empty._

 _OOC characters, especially Levy_

* * *

Lucy never let go of her keys, other than her guild she kept her keys close to her. They weren't just tools for her magic, they were her closest allies, closest friends despite them being celestial spirits. That's why she was terrified when Minerva took her keys away from her, not only could she not attack since she was a holder type mage, but she was genuinely concerned for the safety of her her friends, her spirits. Who knows what that bitch Minerva would do to them if she actually held onto them longer, and the events that followed the match were a justification for Lucy's concern. Despite her arms, her legs and muscles sore after being attacked with so much force, she still cradled her keys close to her chest, feeling already ten times safer with them, letting the tears of relief and frustration roll down her slim cheeks.

"Lu-Chan. Lu-Chan" Levy pulled up a stool next to her best friend, carefully pushing back Lucy's hair, feeling her forehead to check her temperature, making sure she was cool enough. She gently called out her best friend's name, making sure Lucy was having regular intervals of food, knowing full well that Lucy's current mood would eliminate her hunger for now.

"Lu-Chan, come on, you should eat, it's not healthy to be cooped up like this. Come on, I've got the good stuff." Levy tried to tempt her, hopefully wafting the delicious and easily digestable food towards Lucy, but Levy knew it was futile.

"Sorry Levy, I don't feel like eating. I just want to have a bit more rest."

"Lu-Chan you can't hide from everyone now. No one is even mad at you, or even sad. If anything we're pissed at Sabertooth for the stunt they pulled."

"I know, but if only was stronger-"

"Lucy being second, and sustaining after Minerva shows just how tough you are. No one is doubting you"

"But I know if Erza fought instead of me, Fairy Tail would have won and we wouldn't be the laughing stock of the Games. I've proven twice that I'm a bimbo that carries keys"

"Lucy, the Master, nor any of the guild members would not have put you on the team if we didn't have faith in you. You represent Fairy Tail and our morals, you made us proud"

"Thanks Levy, but I really don't want to eat. Please just go back outside to cheer on Gajeel and Natsu, I know Gajeel will fight that little bit harder if he sees you screaming his name" Lucy managed to pull a playful smile at her remark. Levy got up slowly, grasping Lucy's hand, gripping it tightly.

"I guess it would be a good chance to nonchalantly cheer for Gajeel." Levy kissed Lucy's forehead, as she slowly left.

"Natsu is fighting for you too"

* * *

( _After the match between Sting, Rogue Vs Gajeel, Natsu)_

After the medics left, Sting and Rogue were almost mummies; the amount of bandages meant they could only move their limbs one at a time, and at one second intervals.

"F-fuck. Dragneel fucked us up really bad" Sting groaned, as he tried to rest his aching muscles, but he hadn't found the right posture to relax his muscles.

"I know... I thought the two of us would... ( _deep breath)_ be too much for him to handle, but he's gained more power. Fairy Tail is gaining their title back" Rogue wisely stated, but slowly since he was trying to get used to his pain.

"Not yet, since that blonde bimbo lost drastically to Miss, Fairy Tail is still the runt it always was. It only got lucky this year" Sting corrected Sting.

The curtains separating the twin dragons from the other beds was rapidly drawn back by a small pale hand that was connected to a short arm covered in an orange sleeve, and a distinctive fiery aura was felt. Both the dragons could see Lucy curled on her side behind this mysterious figure that intruded on their private conversation.

"Coming from the supposed infamous duo of the sabertooth tigers. I would say that you too are still rather sore after the duo loss from Fairy Tail. We meant it when you've made the worst mistake possible making us your enemy." Levy said in a level voice, her brown eyes dark with anger, as she defended her guild.

"No one asked a stupid fairy to interrupt us. You should know what happens when Tigers get angry." Sting threatened, narrowing his eyes at this nosy fairy.

"You're not a tiger, you're a sabertooth tiger, meaning you guys died because of extinction, meaning you guys were wiped out and useless. " She threw back effortlessly, Rogue could literally see the smoke coming out of her nostrils. Perhaps Natsu's fiery passion was infectious. Rogue watched the blue haired mage wage a word battle with his partner, he couldn't quite be as indifferent as he wanted to be, nor could he be annoyed at her for interrupting, because she did have every right too. He and Sting were trash-talking her guild, and he knew that anyone that had the idiotic idea to badmouth Sabertooth, the guild would have wiped out that person on the spot.

As Sting was floundering for a comeback, Rogue continued to watch the little blue-haired fairy, ignoring them, facing backwards to them revealing her wide and fairly low cut dress, clearly and proudly showing off her ironically, dazzling white fairy tail stamp on her left shoulder blade. Rogue merely remarked it as surprising, that the tattoo stood out so clearly on her already pale skin. There was something very appealing about this woman's fiery temper, yet tiny body and her cute but daring low cut dress. The women in Sabertooth were altogether too frightening (perhaps the one female member), and due to Sabertooth's strong belief in physical force, women weren't very common in Sabertooth, thus Rogue's limited interaction with them. Sure Yukino was cute, and had all the best physical attributes, Rogue couldn't stop staring at the wild blue hair, and creamy skin in his view.

"Well at least we put up an actual fight, unlike the dumb blonde over there, she was just a play thing for our Miss. She's worth nothing, if you want to become strong like our guild, you should cut her out of your guild. Useless, get rid of the weeds to let the real flowers grow" Levy's eyes flickered up and then down to check on Lucy. She knew Lucy was feigning sleep, but Levy wasn't going to let these worthless dragon slayers talk about her friend like that.

"Don't even start blondie, you know that if Minerva ever did that to you, you wouldn't have a chance of suriving."

"I would have a better chance than her, since I have more physical tolerance and strength, not like that weakling you call a friend"

"Sting, stop causing fights. We're supposed to be resting. It's annoying to be in the middle of you two shouting"

"No one cares, or even thinks Lu-Chan is weak. We don't she's weak, she's stronger than anything you will ever be, because-"

"Because of friendship? She fought for love? For her guild. Bunch of bullshit" Sting hissed

"Yeah, we all know what a horrible bitch Minerva is, and that she was being unnecessary."

"Typical of losers to make excuses for themselves. But this is even more pathetic, an ugly script mage defending her, she's so shit that she can't even defend herself. Where are her spirits then to protect her." Rogue was trying to stop Sting by trying to physically move his arm, but due to the amount it was aching Rogue couldn't do anything, other than shoot warning looks at Sting.

"Shut up, this is coming from two dragon slayers that were taken down by one Fairy Tail mage. A lot of big talk from losers themselves"

"Sting, leave this alone, let her rest, so we can rest" Rogue tried to warn his friend.

"Both of you are pathetic, you're supposed to be dragon slayers and you got slayed by a fairy" Rogue's face twitched, it was the truth, but his pride was hurt and he didn't like people prodding at it. He forgot that Sting had actually been provoking Fairy Tail and decided to speak up more.

"We're being called pathetic, from a guild that was not even taken seriously. Whenever people heard of Fairy Tail, they just laughed because they knew it was joke, you guys are the laughing stock." Rogue retaliated, although he didn't know why.

"You guys say when we're pathetic, when you were defeated by Natsu. Perhaps you two are too naive or ignorant to know that Natsu is a part of the Fairy Tail guild. The guild that has instilled the importance of teamwork, and friendship. Physical strength is not as reliable, since there are too many things that change physical strength. He managed to defeat you because his magical energy can easily overcome yours by miles. Do you know why he beat you? Because he fought for Lucy, his friends and his guild, and magical strength is linked to mental strength. He will always win, no matter what because he has something you sabertooth tigers don't have."

"What? Nakama? Love?" Sting mocked, although he could feel a chill settle in his bones as he watched the blue girl ranted. Rogue couldn't take his eyes off her, he knew he should be seething, that he should be baring his teeth at her and trying to scare her like a sabertooth tiger but he was enchanted. He had no idea why, he watched her talk passionately, enraptured.

"Integrity and spirit. Without that you guys are robots, only doing what you're told, and therefore weak and submissive."

"Watch who you're calling submissive bitch." Sting called out, growling through his bandages. Rogue watched her roll her eyes and turn around to face her friend, tending to her. Rogue's eyes drifted down her back, he couldn't help himself, down the suggestive line of her dress to the soft pleats of her extremely short dress. Then... his eyes widened in shock, as his cheeks felt warm with blush, seeing quite clearly this girl's panties.

 _How cute. Why is everything about her cute? How am I the only one seeing this right now, she must have a lot of the guys over her. She's probably doing this to piss us off._ Rogue hasn't even thought about a girl, let alone seeing a girl's underwear live.

"Solid script: Barrier!" they heard her say clearly, and watched to their surprise a barrier blocking their view of Lucy grow from the floor to the ceiling. Levy had calculated how injured the dragon slayers were and knew they wouldn't be too much of a threat to Lucy. Unluckily she couldn't form a sound proof wall for her friend. Levy sighed as she was moving towards the door.

The last thing they all heard "I like how confident you are about yourselves now, makes you fall even harder when your master finds out you lost to us fairies." Levy left shutting the door, they could plainly hear her whistling down the corridor as Sting and Rogue held still in fear.

* * *

 _This was just a fun little experiment, I hope it was readable. Nice one shot that wasn't too romantic. Tried to make Levy even more badass._

 _Enjoy your time_

 _Chang_

 _x_


End file.
